


A Time and Place [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Series: Avalanche [PODFIC] [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Drama, Fluff, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Power Imbalance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-21 07:18:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2459660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Iruka and Kakashi argue over Team Seven's nomination to the Chuunin Exams, Kakashi comes to discuss it again in a little more privacy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Time and Place [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Time and a Place](https://archiveofourown.org/works/230857) by [Branch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Branch/pseuds/Branch). 



> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!

cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Naruto/Avalanche/A%20Time%20and%20Place.mp3) | 7:55 | 7.5 MB  
---|---|---  
[Avalanche Oneshots Podbook](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Audiobooks/Naruto/Avalanche%20Oneshots.m4b) | 2:40:37 | 74.9 MB  
[Archive Link](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/time-and-place) |  |   
[Podbook Archive Link](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/avalanche-oneshots-audiobook) |  |   
  
### Music

_My ANSWER_ by SEAMO

### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, AO3, and Podfic Big Bang


End file.
